Typically, a communication environment, such as a wireless communication environment, can comprise a Radio access network (RAN) and a core network (e.g., in an LTE architecture) that can be employed to facilitate communication between communication devices (e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, etc.). A core network can comprise various components, such as a Serving Gateway (SGW) and a Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN-GW), to facilitate providing connectivity for communication devices and routing of data to/from communication devices. Conventionally, policy decisions are enforced at the end of the data connection, at the PDN-GW, so all policy-based functions have to be performed at the PDN-GW. For example, conventionally, one cannot set up a data session based on a particular service parameter to one PDN-GW, while setting up another data session to another PDN-GW based on another service parameter. Also, conventionally, one must wait until the connection is established before any policy actions can be taken.
It is desirable to provide improved flexibility of the core network to facilitate providing new and/or improved services. Further, it is desirable to be able to enforce policy decisions prior to establishment of the data session.